moapyrfandomcom-20200222-history
Quickshifter
Allied Nations |role = * Chrono assault * Transport |useguns = "Phalanx" guided missile battery |tier = 3 |techlvl = 10 |hp = 250 |armortype = Medium |trans = 1 |speed = 3 (teleport) |turn = 5 |sight = 3 |cost = $2000 |time = 1:12 |produced = Allied War Factory |req = * Infiltrating a Tech Center and an Allied Construction Yard * Mercury Network Uplink * Shield Command * Robot Ops Control Center * Tech Center * Ore Purifier (Ultimate Alliance) |groundattack = 34-17 * 3 (102-51 total) * 100% vs. all infantry armor types and Drone * 90% vs. Light * 80% vs. Medium/Harvester * 70% vs. Heavy * 25% vs. (Big) Light Structure * 20% vs. ((Very) Big) Defensive Structure * 15% vs. (Big) Heavy Structure |airattack = 34-17 * 3 (102-51 total) * 100% vs. Rocketeers, Norio, Gyrocopters, Cosmonauts, Scout Ravens and Uragan * 90% vs. Light Aircraft * 80% vs. Medium Aircraft * 70% vs. Heavy Aircraft |cooldown = 15 frames (1 in-game second) |range = 9.5, minimum 1, radius 0.5 |veteranbonus = +40% hit points |elitebonus = * +40% firepower * +25% speed |notes = * Self-repair * Cannot be depiloted, cloaked and move into shroud * Unaffected by speed buffs/debuffs * Passenger cannot exit until the Quickshifter is fully teleported * Level 3/high passenger survivability rate (90% rookie, 95% veteran, 100% elite) * Takes 6 slots in transports |artist = ONEX |actor = De'Lante Capers (previously credited as "Rhys_Dallows") }} The Quickshifter is an Allied stolen tech unit acquired by infiltrating an Allied Tech Center and Construction Yard. It is basically a teleporting tank armed with powerful missile launchers akin to the Aegis Cruiser's, but can engage ground targets. The Quickshifter can also carry one passenger, but they have to wait until it is fully teleported before disembarking. Official description With limited funding and delays caused by various unexpected events, the development of the next-gen chrono tank, similar to the one designed during the Second Great War, did not go for the Allies as well as expected. With most resources being allocated to the Paradox Project, it seemed the new tank, capable of chronoshifting anywhere on the battlefield without the use of the primary Chronosphere device, would not appear in the Allied arsenal too soon. The new war against Yuri resulted in interesting developments however, as the Paradox Project was completed prematurely and so attention was given to the tank again. The Quickshifter is the direct successor to the Chrono Tank. With the advanced "Phalanx" Guided Missile Battery designed after the powerful weapon of the Aegis Cruiser and with additional ground targeting system, the Quickshifter becomes a dangerous force to be reckoned with. To make it even more terrifying, it has a single passenger slot. The passenger cannot leave until the vehicle has fully chronoshifted in.Stolen Tech Units page on the official Mental Omega website Overview Arguably the best hit and run unit for the Allies, the Quickshifter has long range capabilities, can teleport, and transport units. The Phalanx missile battery it uses is strong against vehicles and aircraft, making it easy to harass groups of tanks and bombardment aircraft. With efficient micromanagement, they can effectively avoid taking significant damage. The problem with the Quickshifter, however, is that it demands micromanagement to be used to great effect. The farther away it teleports, the longer it takes to reform in the target location, so if it needs to get somewhere quickly, it will likely be faster to move it in short bursts rather than attempt to teleport it there at once. It isn’t very effective against infantry or structures and is rather fragile for its hefty price tag. Appearances Challenges * Quickshifter is part of the enemy European forces in the Timekiller Challenge. Assessment Trivia * In version 2.0, there was a similar tank called the Phalanx Tank which is accessed by owning both an Allied and Soviet War Factory as well as infiltrating a Soviet Battle Lab. The Phalanx's name is now used for the Quickshifter's missile battery. See also Other Allied stolen tech units: * Lionheart * Chrono Prison * Future Tank Alpha External links * Official showcase of the Quickshifter prior to official release of version 3.3, along with other units References zh:跃迁载具 Category:Vehicles Category:Allied Nations Category:Stolen Tech Category:Transports Category:Self Healing